


Cover for "Command Structure" by 221b_hound

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Command Structure"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Command Structure" by 221b_hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Command Structure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330516) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1Cpb9yp)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
